Ratchet
"Give me a spanner and a wrench, and I'll build a city from nothing!" — Ratchet Ratchet is a Earth pony who lived in the frontier lands of Equestria and is a member of the Frontier Friends . His friend, Sabregust , was posted to Ponyville after an attack on his hometown, Windtonvale , which could have broken the frontier defences of Equestria. Ratchet was tasked by both the Royal Frontier Force and the Equestrian Royal Guard to invent and weaponise Equestria with war machines, which he gives to his friend, Sabregust, to test them in the field. History Early History Ratchet was born to Hatchet von Wrenchton and Tinker Table in Windtonvale during a blackout. He was named 'Ratchet' to rhyme with his father's name of Hatchet and to show her mother's tinkering skill. His parents were repairman in Windtonvale, repairing and maintaining buildings and the Cloud Stone roads which allowed non-Pegasi to live in Windtonvale. Hatchet was orginally a woodcutter and Tinker a toymaker and tinkerer, and they hoped he would become a inventor or an engineer. Meeting Sabregust and Glimmer Beam A few weeks after joining school in Windtonvale, his birthday arrived and he recieved a wrench for his birthday. He cherished that Wrench and called it Clipper. The next day, as he looked at his wrench in the schoolyard, two ponies came up to him and teased him for his 'lame toy'. One of them grabbed his wrench and began to throw it across the schoolyard with the other pony, making Ratchet very sad. Suddenly, two ponies, a Unicorn and a Pegasus confronted the bullies and told them to give back the Wrench. The bullies, angry, threw the Wrench into a tree, before chuckling away. The Pegasus flew up to search for it, but he couldn't find it, and flew down, defeated. Another pony watching them, walked forward cautiously and pointed to the top of the tree. The ponies were confused until they realised that the Wrench was where the pony pointed out. The Pegasus tried to retrive it, but couldn't reach deep enough to grab it. Ratchet, having an idea, grabbed to branches of the tree and jumped on the Pegasus' back. As he flew up, Ratchet used the branches like tongs and grabbed the Wrench, bringing down safely to the ground. After this kind act by the 3 ponies, he asked their names, and met for the first time, Sabregust the Pegasus, Glimmer Beam the Unicorn and the quick-spotting, Scope . Cutiemark Ratchet got his cutiemark after an adventure with her friends in a snowstorm. Glimmer Beam fell into an icy pool as they were wondering though a forest in a snowstorm. As Glimmer fell in, Ratchet began to panic, thinking that she was dead. Sabregust calmed the panicing Ratchet, by telling him to make something to retrive her. Ratchet coming into his own, built a pair of wooden grabbing arms using some sticks and his wrench in 5 seconds flat. Sabre retrived Glimmer and as he tried to revive her, she alerted the ponyfolk of their position. Scope spotted them, and came to rescue them. They ran back to Windtonvale, with Glimmer fainted in Sabre's hooves. Upon arrival, they ran to Cherry Scribble 's place. Ratchet looked on as Sabre sobbed, seeing his best friend in pain. Cherry Scribble gave Glimmer a reviving and defrosting potion and she immediately recovered. As Glimmer stood up, she created a bright flash and as it cleared, Ratchet realised that his purpose is to build inventions like this to help other ponies and gained his cutiemark, a image of his Wrench, Clipper. Post-Schooling Ratchet studied engineering in school and upon leaving, went to nearby Appleloosa to study engineering in a course. When completing his course in 3 days, he came back to Windtonvale and set up an engineering warehouse where he developed his first inventions and made commissioned weapons for the RFF. He also continued his family business of repairs and was also a port engineer for the airships that docked on Windtonvale. Skills Inventing 'Surely the only pony that can make a wing suit from sticks and leaves, is Ratchet!' - Sabregust praising Ratchet's genius inventions Ratchet is an abolutely genius inventor. He has made many inventions, most of them war machines for the Royal Frontier Force, which are now in deployment in the Equestrian Royal Guard, Ixhelcan Royal Guard and the Crystal Empire Royal Guard. He has also invented many other non-combat inventions, like his hyper-effectient magic engine, running on magic gems or his flight suit, a wing and micro-jetpack system that allows non-Pegasi ponies to fly without using magic. Some of his military inventions include his 'Trotter', a large, tank-like structure that is used like a tank and is armed with a cannon, his Anti-Air Turrent, which fires a gatling gun spray of stones and his favourite invention, the Battle Suit, a saddle with a machine gun mounted to it, allowing Earth and Pegasus Ponies to attack from a distance by firing a barrage of pebbles. Engineering and Repairs Ratchet is the top engineer in the Frontier Lands and has skills in all forms of engineering, from electrical to weapons, plumbing to aerodynamics. He can do anything and everything! He is also a excellent repairman and fix nearly anything. Personalility Quick Thinking Ratchet has the best problem solving skills amongst all his friends and can work out complicated problems in very little time. He is also has a large build up of general knowledge that allows his friends to get out of difficult situations. In particular, he shares a power with Scope and Sabregust called 'Foresight', allowing a pony in the flash of an eye, to figure out a solution to a problem. Though Scope's foresight is adjusted to deduction and Sabre's foresight to tactics and flight navigation, Ratchet's foresight is adjusted to primarily novel problem solving and engineering, allowing him to see the links between objects and componets to get a machine running. Forgetfullness Ratchet is forgetful, particulary with his tools. Though he has his Wrench all the time, strapped on his vest, he commonly misplaces his tools, componets and items in his workshop, and even at his home. Most of the time, he asks for help not for fixing something but to help him find a screw or his missing mallet, which someponies find a bit annoying. Hardworking Ratchet is very hardworking and will keep on trying on something till it works. Most of his first prototypes didn't work but all of his inventions eventually worked effectively and some even being sold and used in across Equestria. Ratchet thrives on activity and must keep himself busy or he would feel not right. Element Ratchet represents the element of Novelty, which sounds strange, but simply means that he is able to think up new, different and unique ideas to solve problems and to invent. His particular ability is using Foresight, because his foresight is a lot stronger than any other pony and therefore, allows him to visualise novel ideas in his mind. His element is in the shape of a bolt. Relationships Sabregust : Sabregust is Ratchet's best friend since school and he commonly comes to his workshop to help him organise tools and beta test many of his combat inventions either with, or against Sabregust. (Though, he never managed to shoot down Sabregust when he flies) He admires Sabre's flying and used that as inpiration for the Flight Suit. He sees Sabregust as a heroic and strong leader, a pony that would never leave your side, and a pony that really needs to calm down when he walks into a party. (He sees Sabregust's stage-fright as irrational) Glimmer Beam : Glimmer Beam is also Ratchet's best friend since school and she comes to help man the inventions he makes, but she is normally annoyed at the mess he makes, yet they are good friends. He finds Glimmer caring, very helpful, a team-player and somepony that nags him to build a toolbox, when he has already 5 and they don't help him stay clean. Cherry Scribble : Cherry Scribble was Ratchet's teacher in school and his inpiration to invent things after the cutiemark incident, asking her for ideas and access to the libary for schematics. He likes her bubbly and loud attitude and her patience when looking for plans or cleaning up. Scope : Scope is Ratchet's best friend from school after the cutiemark incident and he admires Scope's uncanny spotting ability. Ratchet and Scope normally test out Ratchet's turrent on Sabre with Scope tracking Sabre, but they still miss him. Probably because Scope has his head in the clouds and not on the ground. He enjoys Scope's constant vigilence to his friends and funny accent. Princess Lorikeet : Ratchet was slightly scared of the filly upon first meeting her, but since she spent a lot of her time with either Sabregust or Glimmer Beam, he grew used to her. He likes her bravery in difficult situations, her determined attitude and her love of having fun, yet hopes she could be less hyperactive after a party. Or at least have less sugar. Mane 6: Ratchet met the Mane 6 when he came to visit Sabregust in Ponyville. He has pretty normal friendships with the Mane 6, except the fact that he has a major crush of Fluttershy. He constantly tries to help, and at the same time impress Fluttershy when helping in the fields. Spike found out about this but he kept it with Ratchet after Ratchet threatened to tell everyone about it, and now they help each other get their respective girls. Gallery Ratchet.png|"Sup, everypony! I'm Ratchet!" - Ratchet's greeting Ratchet cm.png|Ratchet's cutiemark and image of his wrench Ratchet working.png|"Work already!" - Ratchet inventing something Ratchet .png|"No pony can be me in inventing useless stuff!" - a cocky and confident Ratchet. Image by User:Lunaflaire Ratchet Pony.png|"So many bolts...so little time!" - Ratchet geeking over the amount of bolts in an engine. Image by User:Aniju Aura Frontier Friends.png|The Frontier Friends! Image by User:Lunaflaire Trivia *Ratchet was based on two of the creator's best friends (which aren't bronies) *Ratchet was named 'Ratchet' after the creator's love of tinkering. *It is misinterperated that Ratchet was named after the 'Ratchet and Clank' games, which is incorrect Sabregust (talk) 23:24, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Category:Pony Category:Earth Pony Category:Brony Category:Male Category:Based on real person Category:Stallion